The Fox And The Hound
by bk00
Summary: In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a red Fox's curiosity lead her to a Hound that would change her in ways she couldn't even fathom. You ready for One Wild Night?
1. A Fox's Curiousity!

**Something I just recently started. I've been meaning to give another fandom a try, so why not pick one of my personal favorites? I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor. Remember: If you don't like it, don't read anymore, and don't flame.**

**The Fox And The Hound**

**Ch 1: A Fox's Curiosity**

It was obvious why every nurse and doctor kept turning their heads as she walked by and what they trying to glimpse at—she didn't exactly blend in with the inhabitants of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There was also the slight aversion and mistrust in their eyes when she locked eyes with any of them. It probably had something to do with her dark skin, flaming red hair, and piercing golden eyes….and maybe the fact that she was wearing a Cloud Village headband.

Not that any of that truly bothered Karui as she strode down the hospital's hallways. She gave a tired chuckle as she suddenly remembered why she was in the facility: on their way to the Leaf, her squad had stopped at near a stream for the night.

In the morning, she had personally refilled all the canteens for later. Omoi, discovering what she had done after drinking some, went into one of his overly exaggerated explanations for why it could be deadly to drink unfiltered water and had psychologically caused him self to become sick and unconscious. So because of his stupid fear, Karui and the rest of Team Saumi were forced to rush to the village to find medical assistance. The instant they stepped into the village, they made their way to the hospital.

Through nothing had been wrong with the water, it turned out Omoi had several internal bruises on his body and various untreated cuts (hey it wasn't her fault the idiot wanted to spar and train as they travelled!). A pink haired kunoichi had told the red head that her friend was to stay admitted for the next week or so….and so here she was walking the halls as she attempted to get away from her whining injured teammate.

Karui thoughts were suddenly broken, as a resounding bark echoed through hallway. Looking in the direction of the sound, her eyes drifted to an animal that was lying on the floor of the room to her right. A large white dog sat on the ground, tail wagging back and forth almost lazily.

Why was a _dog _in a hospital? Karui's stern face of boredom slowly slipped into a mild curiosity, her eyes suddenly going from dull to having a little shine. Placing her right hand on the archway, she leaned back to see if anyone was coming from other direction. Seeing that the coast was clear, Karui slowly entered the room, closing the door silently behind her. The only participant in the room was sound asleep, so the Kumo nin carefully stepped towards the dog. She froze in place as the dog suddenly lifted its head to turn and look at her.

She had expected a sound from the canine to warn whoever else was in the room was, but the beast did not bark nor growl at her presence. It simply stood up and strode over to her. As it walked around her legs, Karui noticed that the dog seemed to be catching her scent.

Once it was done, the dog sat on its bottom, looking up at her with a curious tilt of the head. Karui couldn't help herself, as she reached down and scratched behind its ears. "You're good boy, aren't you?" She whispered, a small smile turning her lips upright as the animals tongue lagged out of pleasure.

She'd never openly admit it but she had a bit of soft spot for animals. At her home, she kept a rustic-colored fox which she named Kaki. Karui had rescued the little vixen from a near death, while taking a stroll through one of the more scenic mountain routes along her Village. Kaki had been her pet for the past three years now, Omoi always worrying that the fox might turn against her…

"Why are you here in a hospital?" She asked, not really expecting an answer but receiving one anyway. The dog trotted over to the nightstand, getting on its hind legs to grab something. When it came back to her, Karui gently took the object from the dog's mouth.

It was headband, similar to her own, except for the Leaf logo on it. "So does this mean you're a ninja hound?" The dog gave happy bark with a slight nod of the head causing her to smile-Karui had to admit, she had never met such a smart animal before.

A sudden grunt caused to her to look to the bed, as a gruff yet sleepy voice said, "Akamaru….shut it…" If a dog could glare, Akamaru did at good job doing so at the person in the bed. Karui giggled a little, a hand to her mouth, at the sight. _'Well if Akamaru was such a smart and beautiful looking dog, I wonder what his owner is like?'_

With Akamaru's permission, Karui loosely wrapped the head band around his neck, the Leaf symbol facing towards the ground. With a final ruffle of his fur, Karui walked over to the bed that held what she presumed to be the dog's master, Akamaru by her side. The person's legs were sprawled randomly, but a hand lay over his heart while a content snoring escaped his mouth. Karui's at first glance went to the red fang marks on his right cheek, then to his _actual_ fangs that were visible as he slept.

_'What's with the animal symbolism in this village?'_ The dark toned woman thought, _'First Whiskers and now this guy. Now that I think about they do look a little alike- maybe their cousins?' _As the image of the blond and blue eyed whiskered ninja formed in her mind, Karui couldn't help but think, _'What an idiot of a ninja that kid had been, though what an admirable person he must be, to take a beating for a no good traitor.'_

Karui then sudden realized that her right hand had been going through something soft, only to scratched behind an ear and it wasn't Akamaru's. She quickly pulled her hand away, taking two steps backwards. She had been so lost in her thoughts, Karui had absentmindly started to scratch behind the boy's visible ear. She brought her left hand to hold her shoulder.

Why had she done that? She narrowed her golden eyes—apparently this fanged idiot really was an _animal_, having enjoyed the action due to the smile on his face that slipped back into a mute line of neutrality once she had stopped.

Akamaru rubbed against her leg, catching Karui's attention. Wait, did he just _smirk_ at her? The hell was that? "What's so funny, pup?" She gave a little hiss, only little above a whisper, her cheeks turning a shade of pink from both irritation and embarrassment from a being laughed at by _dog_.

Akamaru said nothing this time—Karui swore she saw him roll is eyes as if to say '_Stupid girl, what do you think I was smirking at? I saw what you just did?_'—just went to lie down at the foot of the bed. She gave an annoyed growl at being caught doing so intimate, but squatted down anyway since she had decided to say goodbye to the pet. "See you later, Akamaru." She said sweetly, her anger fading fast as the dog panted to the pat down he was getting.

As she stood up, she gave a shake of her head because she was still embarrassed for being caught doing so intimate. _'Just as long as no one else-' _Her thoughts were halted, as her were tracks, when she stood up and turned to head out of the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of a woman leaning the doorway, arms crossed.

**Please allow me to suggest that in your review, that you tell me what your favorite moment, quote, and the most memorable line(s) is/are for you personally! Also feel free to tell about any spelling/grammatical errors as well! Much love for the read, bk00!**


	2. A Hound's Sister! A Fox's Past!

**Ch.2: The Hound's Sister! The Fox's Past!**

This woman's hair was a darker shade of the boy's, as were the fang marks painted on to her cheeks. '_Must be a __**pack **__thing…' _ Karui thought to herself, as her eyes narrowed back to normal. The woman stood a bit taller than her, Karui easing her mind at the warm smile aimed in the direction but tensing her body at the steely protective glint in the woman's eyes. "How long have you been standing there?" Karui asked the new person.

The woman shifted from her current position, not uncrossing her arms. "Long enough," Karui body relaxed as she caught the calm tone of her new company's voice, a slight laugh laced within the older woman's words. "You know, he doesn't get along all to well with strangers, I'm surprised he let you get so close to him." The lady now uncrossed her arms, walking passed Karui, the younger kunoichi eyeing the older woman suspiciously. "Really?" Karui asked, turning around with a slight crease of confusion on her unseen forehead, "But Akamaru's been really kind to me…?"

The woman chuckled as she ruffled the bed-ridden shinobi's hair. "Yes, Akie's been raised well, especially to girls. He'd be the perfect gentlemen had he been born human. I was talking about my bratty little brother here." Karui cracked a small smile at this little sibling joke.

Not within the Karui's line of sight, the woman's eyes softened at the sight of her brother. "I'm Inuzuka Hana. The Sleeping Beauty here is Kiba. You weren't trying to wake him were you?" Karui blushed a bit at the thought of kissing someone awake. "No!" The redhead declared without hesitation, shaking her head furiously "Of course not! Why would I do something like that?"

"I'm kidding, come down!" Hana said, covering with her laughter at the obviously flustered girl with her hand. The blush still on her face and not fading fast enough, Karui crossed her arm and looked at the opposite wall. In her peripheral vision, she saw Hana turn to the nightstand beside Kiba's bed. Karui turned, her curiousity getting the better of her. What Hana held was a picture of what Karui assumed to be the other teen teammates.

In-between Kiba and another boy was a girl with short dark hair and white eyes—a Hyuga, no doubt—the other boy on her left, whose face was covered and had sunglasses on. The one on the girl's left was Kiba, grinning hugely with a mini Akamaru on his shoulder. All three of them stood in front of a beautiful woman with amazing red eyes. Karui had been studying to picture, when Hana started to speak again.

"My brother is many things: loud, brash, and quick to act without thinking sometimes. But I don't deny that he can be kind or thoughtful of others. His biggest strength and weakness his that he's loyal to the bone. The reason my dumb sibling is in here is because of the girl in the photo, from a recent mission."

"Rather than have her get hurt, even knowing that she could more than likely deflect anything, he jumped in the way of a pretty big attack. Hinata was a livid mess when they brought him in afterwards. One flaw about his loyalty is his goddamn protectiveness of those he considers his family, especially his teammates and sensei."

"You should have seen him when his best friend Shino asked me out on a date—it took me and several of our ANBU members to finally restrain him." At the memory, Hana gave a chuckle, looking back at the dark toned women whose eyes were asking _'Why are you telling me this?'_

"Did you notice that I never asked for your name?" Hana said turning back towards the girl. Karui tilted her head, rethinking their entire conversation thus far. She realized that she hadn't given her name or why she was in the room to begin with. When she opened her mouth to introduce herself after looking back at Hana, the elder woman continued, "It's because I already know who you are: Karui of Kumogakure, the Cloud's Bladed Fox."

"It's said that as a child many believed you to be the Nine Tailed Fox's carrier, what with your red hair and your eye color." Karui gritted her teeth as she began to remember those lonely days of her youth. Everyone had avoided her as a child, her family and Omoi been the only ones willing to get close to her. She felt her fist clench, as well as her heart from the painful nostalgia of that time, neither willing to accept or reject what she was being told.

"Attempts were made on your life early on, eventually leading your parents to go to the Raikage. What better protection, he had said, for a girl believed to be a demon than an actually demon? He assigned Killer Bee as your bodyguard, but eventually he became your sensei, teaching you in the ways of the sword and taijustu. It turned out you were a sword prodigy; by the time you were six and had entered the Cloud's Academy, rumors circulated that you were even as strong as one of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen."

At that Karui blushed again, but chose to speak up, refusing look away from Hana. "And what's your point? How do you know all of this anyway—how do you know the difference between was truth or false statements?"

Hana stepped up to close the gap between them and was now face to face with Karui. "Did you know that people get rather defensive when they have the truth told to them? Besides if those rumors are true," Hana continued, spinning on her heel and back towards her brother. "They clearly didn't get everything correct."

_'She's been right so far, as much as I would hate to admit it. What could she be missing'_ Karui's arms unconsciously crossed against her chest, her frustration of this absolute stranger spelling out her life story out weighting her curiosity to ask what Hana's lacked. Hana had now pulled back her brother's sheets, lifting his hospital shirt to check on his bandages. Karui leaned over slightly to get a glimpse of something, and caught a view of Kiba's fine tuned abs.

After making sure he was wrapped up well enough, Hana looked back towards Karui. The girl, for whatever reason, was looking towards the doorway and covering her nose with her left hand. The Inuzuka gave a chuckle and choosing to finish her previous statement, "What meant by not all the rumors being true, was that what they say about your beauty doesn't do you justice in person."

Karui looked back as Hana, clearly caught off guard by this compliment, taking a step back and turning her whole body to face the empty beds on the other side of the room. She bit her thumb to try and keep herself from blushing again (what was it with these canines that made her do so? She never did it these much back home!). After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she turned to face Hana again once she had cleared her mind.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Why tell me about your brother and his loyalties; about my own past? What the purpose of all this?" Karui barked, thinking it would intimidate the women or rile her up (but she seemed to forget that this woman more than likely was someone who dealt with bigger dogs than Karui with even bigger bark and less bite behind them).

Hana looked up from her brother, her eyes soft but her smile this time slyer than the rest. "Foxes have a tendency to be curious just as much as they are clever, so I felt I should tell you about my brother. And because you think he's cute." Karui's face was scarlet, from a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Since she couldn't scream without waking Kiba (not know the true extent of his wounds, she thought he could need as much sleep as possible), she simply grunted in frustration before marching out the room, sliding the door behind her quietly as she exited.

Hana couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Karui had exited. She looked back her little brother, who was still snoring peacefully. _'That girl really cares for you, you big idiot.' _Hana thought, reflecting on how she had watched the kunoichi stroke through the boy's hair.

'_I haven't seen a girl handle you that gently since mom rocked you to sleep as a kid. Besides I think you'd like her—she reminds me of you a little. I wonder how you'll do when you meet up.' _ Hana kissed Kiba's forehead, the boy's scrunched face causing her to laugh again. Kiba's older sister gave Akamaru an ear scratch, before leaving the room.


	3. A Hound's Revival! an Orange Fox's Query

**Ch.3: ****The Hound's Revival! The Orange Fox's Query?**

Kiba had just fallen asleep after having talked to Shino and Hinata for an hour, his bug wielding friend being as apathetic as normal, and his surrogate sister worrying so much about his wound that her stutter appeared slightly. He heard Akamaru off in the distance (probably at a bird passing by), minutes afterwards the sound of the door clicking closed—probably one of the nurses to come change his wraps.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" came a voice Kiba didn't recognize. From the sound of Akamaru's panting that came after the question, the nurse apparently had spent some time with animals. "Why are you here in a hospital?" Apparently she was a new to the hospital. Something clanked on his nightstand, meaning Kiba's buddy must have gone to retrieve something-his headband?

Soon the girl rhetorically asked about Kiba's dog being a ninja hound, indicating that he had been right on both accounts: this nurse was new to her post and his headband has been taken as an explanation. Akamaru gave a bark in response to the question to which Kiba said "Akamaru…shut it…" There was silence for a moment, he all the more welcomed it in his drugged state (it's not his fault he didn't like to be confined to one room as if it were a cage!) What happened next was the defining moment when he realized whoever this was couldn't be a nurse.

The major thing that allowed him to differentiate between this person and one of the nurses was the smell. Instead of the chemical perfume that all hospital personel seemed to bath in, this girl smelled…..wonderful. He couldn't help but smile at the smell of honey that so suddenly drowned his nasal passages and spiked his taste buds.

And, well, the fact that she was running her soft hand through his hair which lead to a good scratch behind the ear. When the girl had stepped back her scent still lingered, but his smile went back to being neutral. Kiba missed what she said next as his consciousness was fading, but heard her say goodbye to Akamaru. It was when he heard his sister Hana say "Long enough." that he truly became lost in a land of dreams.

The silver charm on what was now Kiba's necklace bounced as he exited the hospital. It had been an odd few days as he had began to recover from the recent incident: he'd wake up to find Akamaru with a content look on his face (someone must have taken him for walk and then played immensely with him to be so tired that he didn't even respond to Kiba's voice), or he'd hear either Hinata or Hana talking to someone outside his door and never be able to pick up on the other voice.

Yesterday morning had been the strangest though. When he had woken up that day, a card that said _'Hope you get well soon'_ lying on his nightstand along with a small jewelry box. Kiba opened the box carefully—or rather cautiously—only to have it reveal a silver chained necklace.

The trinket on the chain was a silver bone hilted sword, his first name's kanji written in a shifted brown to red from the tip of the hilt to the edge of the blade. By looking at the craft of how it was made, it could have come from Tenten (her father _did _happen to be a jeweler as well as a weapon-smith—where else did she get all those weapons otherwise?) but Kiba knew that she was rather shy when it came to giving gifts. Hinata? No, it wasn't within her nature to do something so bold. And it couldn't have been his sister, she only came for Akamaru (which wasn't true, but he chose to accept his own denial).

"You're good to go, Kiba. Your wound has closed up completely, and only thing left behind will be a tiny scar." Sakura said an hour earlier, taking off the gloves after giving him a full check up. "Now I have to go stitch another patient who decided to do some sword training with his teammate the other day (how she slashed the exact same spots as before I will never know…). Remember Tsunade-sama said not to strain your body too much, okay?"

Raising his right arm above his head, the other arched behind his neck and touching his right shoulder, Kiba stretched as he started down the path into the village market place. The teen teammates hadn't come to pick him up like they normally would have: he had heard from Sakura that Shino had been pulled for a mission, Hinata had told him the other day that she was to have a family meeting at a time he had forgotten, Kurenai was more than likely at school helping teach the young will-be genin, and he hadn't heard nor smelled his sister—her natural smell was that of peppermints. (He deemed ironic, almost, that her favorite holiday happened to be in December)

So there he was, wandering the streets, since he'd rather not go to an empty house (his mother could probably be found with Shino's father at this very moment.) As he was about to round the corner to go to Ichiraku Ramen, two familiar scents hit his and Akamaru's noses. The first was extremely overwhelming that caused the duo to scrunch their faces; the second was calmer, almost pleasantly layered a top of the first. Orange and then immediately lavender; Naruto—which at times still amazed Kiba that his whiskered friend smelt so good, despite sweating ramen—and Hinata. He and Akamaru pressed themselves against the closest building's wall.

Peering over, Kiba's nose didn't lie as he saw Naruto standing outside his favorite eatery, talking to none other than Hinata. Naruto was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, a sign that he was nervous. Kiba quirked an eyebrow—what could _Naruto_ of all people be worried about?

Kiba couldn't help but also notice how Hinata wasn't looking away from the blonde and tapping the edges of her fingers together as she used too, instead focusing on his face with her lavender eyes. Did the two of them get caught in a body switching technique or something? Whispering a justu to extend his hearing, Kiba was lucky enough to catch the beginning of the conversation: "Did you really mean it? About what you said when I was caught fighting Pein? About loving me of all people?"


	4. A Hound's Dilemma And Reflection

**Ch.4:**** A Hound's Dilemia And Reflection!**

Kiba was dazed and confused. Okay not really confused, since what happened did make sense in a way. But he just hadn't seen any of the events had just taken place just moments ago coming. It had been the reversal of roles that had caught him completely off guard in the first place: Naruto acting shy and nervous around Hinata, and the girl he consider his sister eyes never unlocking with Naruto's eyes, her gentle smile a constant.

Kiba always knew about Hinata's feelings towards Naruto, about how she'd watch the blond train so hard in order to inspire her own goals, about how she silently cheered for him when no one else really had when they were younger. Kiba frowned at the pang in his chest: at some point in their friendship as children, he, Shikamaru, and Chouji had all but abandoned Naruto with loneliness as company. It wasn't until the whiskered kid joined Team 7 that he knew true companionship….and even that had shattered almost completely. But one thing that Kiba knew was truly constant for the boy was Hinata, regardless that she had always been in the background.

When he had heard that she had stepped into battle before Naruto, most likely to confess as a last will and testament to the boy she loved with her whole heart, Kiba couldn't help but choose to disbelief it a face value. Why? Call it his stubborn attitude or maybe his own protectiveness towards Hinata, whatever. He was worried that maybe it had all been in vain, that for whatever twisted reason he would reject her, that the girl's brave yet deadly confession may not receive any reaction from Naruto at all.

That, of course, went out the window the second Kiba had been told Naruto had gone Six-tails in an instant. Sakura mentioned something about breaking a promise Naruto had made—and the boy didn't go back on his word for any little thing, so that must have meant that Hinata had a huge effect on Naruto's psyche with those three words the orphaned nin had never heard before from anyone.

And then came his 'mission' a not even a week later, requested by Sakura herself to go find Naruto—shouldn't have been too hard, when he could smell Naruto from five miles away. Sakura wouldn't tell Lee or Kiba her plan as they searched for her teammate, and they didn't find out till the moment of meeting up with Naruto.

Kiba was shocked when the pinkette had 'confessed', growling under his breath in anger. As she progress to explain how she had come to 'love' the Kohana's hero, everyone began to realize that she wasn't completely sincere, even Naruto. (Many things could be said about the boy concerning his skill in battle, but his wasn't the sharpest kunai in the village. Especially to personal issues revealing himself) Kiba believed that Naruto had rejected her because he now recognized true love when he saw it, knowing that Sakura's still loved Sasuke even as she spoke to him.

It was afterwards on their returning journey home, that Sakura explained to Kiba why she had said what she did. "I won't deny that I love Naruto, but he's honestly more of a brother to me than anything else." Sakura couldn't help but smile as she looked to her 'brother' as he was being carried back home. "Like the big brother who acts like a younger, that I felt should keep him in line and out of trouble. I had to make sure that he wouldn't go after Sasuke for my sake, like he did two years ago."

"Maybe it was the wrong thing to do after hearing what Hinata said before taking the blow for him…You're probably mad at me aren't you Kiba?" She cut an eye out of her peripheral vision. He merely grunted, crossing his arms because she had not only tried to play with Naruto's emotions, but completely disregard the fact everyone (especially Sakura! She was one of Hinata's closest friends other than him and Shino!) knew that Hinata harbors feelings for Naruto. And, of course, the ever more important part of not let him get at least throw one punch to the Uchiha's face.

Its nothing, he remembered saying, don't worry about it. In truth Kiba was seething, and a little worried that Naruto might in actuality reject Hinata—he did, after all, did the same with his childhood crush. He looked behind him to see Naruto so relaxed, as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Kiba's stubborn tension easied away a little at the sight. What reason did this teen, who has never known to be loved for just himself by anyone without having to prove himself, have to reject Kiba's sister? Now the question is what would he do if Naruto did accept her?

And that's where Kiba was at a lost presently! Hinata had given the answer the boy had always wanted, which lead to Naruto had asking her out tomorrow night. And in true Hinata fashion, regardless of the front that she had putting up, she blushed after answering with a nod, only to faint immediately afterwards.

Pulling back from the scene of Naruto trying to reawaken Hinata, Kiba headed in the opposite direction in order to collect his thoughts. What was he going to do? He knew that he supported a relationship between them, but Kiba just had to make sure that their date went alright and that Naruto didn't do something idiotic. The only way he could do that was to find someone to go out with.

That could be a problem, as both any girl worth considering were kunoichi's had boyfriends. And he wouldn't both to ask citizen to dinner, they probably just say yes because he was ninja and ogle him all night. Besides Naruto and Hinata knew everyone in the village collectively (what with Naruto being the town's ex-troublemaker he kind of knew everybody by default, and Hinata, while not a social butterfly like Ino committed practically everyone she met to memory….), so he had to go with someone they'd never expect, like someone from another village. She had to be easy on the eyes, and interesting enough to keep his attention when he wasn't so focused on his friends. What he needed was—peppermint.

Kiba's eyes widened as the scent of his caught his attention. Okay, so it wasn't really Hana that caught focus from his thoughts. It was that underline scent of honey that layered the air, mixing with his sister's. It meant that they were together and close enough for him and Akamaru to find. He had almost forgotten that he wanted to figure out who this mysterious girl was and now was his chance.

Kiba took off in sprint, Akamaru at his side in his rush, dodging his crowd. He didn't stop until the smells became so strong that he was almost crying. He took a deep breath, not because he was tired, but because he almost stopped breathing at the sight of this girl who smelled of the sweetest honey. She was the same height as Hinata, probably shorter, but seemed to carry herself as she was as tall as Chouji. Cherry red hair flowed down her back, tied behind a black bandana with a Cloud insignia, chocolate colored arms crossed as she chatted with Hana.

It wasn't until she glanced in his direction, taunting a smirk in his direction, that he locked eyes with her. Amber to anyone else, but they seemed gold in the sunlight for some reason. He couldn't help but smile: she was most definitely the girl he was looking for, someone who caught his interest with a single look and wouldn't be recognized by Naruto or Hinata (though he felt that they had crossed paths at one point….he vague remember someone who looked like her as he passed through the campsite). It also helped that Akamaru seemed to like her, as the dog had rushed over to her without so much of a second thought, leaving his partner behind.

Following suit, Kiba kept thinking on how to go about asking her out. He hadn't been on a really date since that time he lost to Neji that he'd date Ino…only to have her leave in the middle of it with none other than Chouji! Though he didn't think it could be that hard to do so. There weren't really any bad consequences since she was obviously friendly with his sister and Akamaru adored her (the only thing that may prove difficult challenge was his mother….)


	5. A Date Is Set! Calling An Ally?

**Ch.5:**** A Date Is Set! Calling An Ally?**

Speak of the hell hound and he shall appear, right? Or that least that's what Karui thought when she locked eyes with him in that instant. She and Hana had just been talking about him and then he just shows up out of the blue. Akamaru came running to instantly, causing her to make start her sweet talking (she had learned that he didn't like be talked to like a baby, so she had to talk to him as if addressing Kaki sometimes) to the dog.

What? Oh, the hell hound thing! She was thinking of nicknaming Kiba Cerberus, for his three different 'heads' or faces. Having talked to his sister at the hospital, she had learned there to be three sides to him. Hana had all but explained his stubbornness and loyalty when it came to his friends and family. Hinata had told her all about Kiba's gentle side, be it playing with Konohana's children or teaching the younger genin how to track, or help out at the vet (he apparently asked both Hinata and Sakura to teach him some healing jutsu he could use animals in case Hana was busy.).

The third side was what she happened to be witnessing now: the cute and yet cocky side, the one that was probably going to try and ask her out. As she ruffled Akamaru's fur she thought of how to get the ball back into her proverbial court when it came to dating. She'd call him Rus (short for Cerberus) to confuse him, before telling him that she had heard a lot about him and then ask why he was approaching her. While he was disorientated from, she'd go in for the kill and propose they maybe hang out sometime. She stood up and faced Kiba, believing that her plan was genius, that she couldn't fail—

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow night? Make catch a movie and I take you out for dinner? I'm Kiba by the way, but I assume you already knew that?" Okay so maybe her plan wasn't completely flawless if she couldn't even execute it. It wasn't her fault that his smile was really nice, or that he looked so cute 'cause he was nervous, or that his voice happened to be a lot smoother in reality….

It could have been the fact that he was wearing the necklace she had essentially given him, just as a good luck charm for his health. The bone symbolized good health and a strong body, and the blade, a sharp mind and quick wit. A close friend of Hinata (who the ravenette had jokingly called her sister-in-law as she was close to her elder cousin Neji, who Hinata viewed as big brother) had made it, apparently at Hana's request. _'Damn that woman and her fangirling!'_ Karui cursed at that moment. She hadn't expected him to actually _wear _it! And yet here he was right in front of her, having the necklace gleam of the sunlight.

"I-" Karui felt that familiar heat creep into her cheeks. Trying to hide it, she looked to Hana, who just smiled with mouthing 'Go ahead and say yes!' with the ever encouraging double thumbs up near her face. Karui gave a smirk at her friend's craziness, sighing to herself to dissipate the blush before facing the boy who was trying to ask her out. "Sure. Why not?"

Kiba blinked, stunned for a moment. She said yes? She said yes! He felt his smile widen out of happiness. He hadn't expected a girl he barely knew to agree to go out with him. What exactly did Hana do to the poor girl to get to go along with a guy like him?

Well whatever! Now that he had a date—one hell of a beauty, if he didn't mind thinking so himself—it was time to go get prepared. He clasped her hands within his own, "That's great! I need to go do a couple things, afterward I'll find you and we can talk about the plans I have! Thanks so much! I make sure you don't regret this!"

Karui shifted her eyes away from Kiba's face, not expecting him to grab her hands with his own (let alone his excitement to her acceptance? What did he not think he was good enough? From what she knew, Karui thought him to be brave and loyal, if not a little hot tempered like herself) mumbling something so incoherent that not even he could hear. Kiba then whistled, causing Akamaru pull away from Hana and chase after him.

"I doubt you will…." She had said so quietly she hadn't even heard it (she had taken that from Hinata's book). And without saying goodbye, Kiba was off with Akamaru to do something, most likely pertaining their date. Karui gave a slight wave with her right hand as his disappear, when suddenly Hana through her left arm around Karui's shoulder, grinning like the calm and sane fangirl she when it came to Karui and her brother.

"Aw that's so cute! Did you see his face? He was so nervous about talking to you!"Karui only nodded when suddenly she blinked—she had a date, with that fang faced idiot! And she didn't bother to get any information about where to go or how to dress! Karui had just a missed a perfect opportunity to find out what it was they were doing tomorrow night! "Damnit…." she muttered, Hana taking her arm of the younger girl.

"What's wrong now?" Hana took moment and read the lost face on Karui, her mother forming an O when she realized the problem, "I get it! You're worried about what's in store for your date, and now you're wondering how he's supposed to find you and talk about it!"

How the hell? The only people who could read her this well Samui and KillerBee…and apparently the Inuzaka standing before her. "He'll find you how the same way he does on his mission: with his nose. I wonder what you smell like to him?" Kauri raised an eyebrow at Hana, before cupping her mouth to check her breath. Hana rested her right elbow against her crossed left one, that hands index finger hooked as she covered a laugh.

"That's not what I meant," Hana continued through the laugh, "Each person has a different scent on them, according to his super nose. I apparently smell like peppermint and Hinata, lavender. When he knew that Shino was interest in me, I was told Shino smelt like dung, but afterwards when he was fine with us going out it changed to vanilla. Our mother smells like strawberries apparently."

Karui took a moment to take in this information. What did she smell like to him? And where exactly was he going that he couldn't talk to her about the damn date right then and there? "Hana, I'm going to need to you step back for a second?" Hana did as she was asked, asking why exactly she had to. The redheaded ninja said nothing but gave a tired sigh. Biting her thumb, she verbalized what she was thinking as she did so: "I didn't want to have use this, but it is kind of important. _Summoning Jutsu!_"

**Favorite moment? Quote? Line?**


	6. The Fire Fox's Arrival!

**Ch.6:**** A Fire Fox's Arrival! Tracking The Hound!**

Hana watched in a state of awe—she had seen summons before, but didn't have any knowledge of Karui been able to do so. After the 'pop' and the smoke cleared, a rustic colored fox appeared, rubbing its right eye with a paw and gave a large yawn. "You know that you have the most wonderful timing, Karui? I was in the middle of a most amazing cat nap." said a voice from the smoke, sounding too young to be so sarcastic.

Karui's hand instinctively went to her hip, cocking it inwards a little as she rolled her eyes. "Kaki, you're always napping. If not that, then you're flirting around with the neighborhood dogs." Other than the fact that it was **talking** which was drawing attention from the citizens, this fox was a slightly smaller than Akamaru, but big enough to still wrap itself into Karui's lap (which did happen on raining days when her mistress was home).

The fox gave a slight smile as she walked over to Karui, the vixen's hips waving back and forth almost seductively. "I need to do something to keep my attention from hunting rabbits. Besides I already told you it's better to flaunt if someone knows they got it and the boys (or girls) want it, then to be oblivious to one's one charms." She weaved in-between Karui's legs, Kaki's black tipped tail wrapping the each limb as she crisscrossed. "Did you need me for something, Karui? Or is this just an excuse to get me out the house?"

Karui suddenly squatted down to scratch her fox's ear, "I need you to do a little tracking for me." Kaki's ears perked up at the request as she looked in the direction Karui had her line of sight in. "You've got some pretty good eyes, girl, so I'm sure you can find the targets. You see a medium sized dog in the distance?"

"A little bigger than me, with beautiful snow white fur, that will probably look amazing on our pups?" Karui stopped scratching the vixen, her eyes narrowing slightly. Kaki looked up at her mistress with a mischievous smile, whining as she spoke again. "What? If you're gonna ask me to chase tail, I like to know what I'm after. Besides you wouldn't want me doing this if you weren't trying to cross-breed yourself…"

Karui's fast went red immediately after a little thought to what her pet had said! She didn't want to…n-not to say that she wouldn't want to later, but not so soon before getting to know him personally! "I-no! Kaki, just follow them and see remember where the guys visit! When you think you've done enough perform a reverse-summoning to find me, alright?"

The fox gave a chuckle as she nodded, bounding of after her 'prey'. As per usually for Karui, she watched as Kaki shrink to the size of a normal fox in order to conserve chakra and increase her speed at the same time. The dark beauty sighed as her pet bounded off, weaving through the crowd before her and Hana. Karui now turned to Hana, who had surprisingly not said a word during the little encounter with her fox. "Are you alright, Hana?"

The elder girl's jaw was slightly ajar before she shook her head to regain her composure. "You," The Inuzaka woman started, "You didn't tell me that Kaki was **summon** beast! You said that she lives with you, but how does that even work when she's one of them?"

Karui gave a bit of an uneasy smile, as she sweat-dropped at Hana's surprise over something she consider so little. Hana recognized it a as an 'I'll tell you later' smile, so she then grabbed her friend's hand in order to start pulling her through the crowd. "You are so telling me while we go take care of things."

The red head tried to struggle under the dog trainer's grip, but decided not to fight it, "Like what? Where are we going?" Even though she couldn't find see Hana's face fully, a cringe went down her spine as she envisioned the smile she had come to admire (and in some case fear) from the veterinarian.

"Shopping, what else? You're beautiful my brother now, but why not make you drop dead gorgeous? Though we need to pick some up, to help out with your clothes! The fact that he intentionally skipped Kohana's princess, and decided not to get her advice means he's really serious with this."

Dodging quickly, Kaki weaved through the crowd. The fox took in all the different sights and smells then that of her home with Karui. For one thing it was quieter, the sound of thunder in the background all but absent, making it easier to eavesdrop on the civillains as she raced between legs and passed shops on the street.

She would have to ask Karui if she could free-roam her new playground after this mission. _'Wonder how much fun I can have here?' _The vixen thought, an impish smile graced her lips as her tail twitched involuntarily at the mischief she could cause. Oh, she was so going to enjoy it here.

Having caught up with her prey during her own musings, she sat in the shadows watching the boy who had caught her mistress eye. "Sorry, Akamaru," The boy had said to his partner, Kaki tilting her head sideways in order to tune her hearing. He ruffled its head, with a small frown, "You'll have to wait out here because of the stupid no animal policy. It only happened once, but apparently since people get so freaked out over the smallest things you can't come with."

The human lifted his hand away and walked into a building called 'First Leaf Bank'. Kaki had forgotten that humans need currency in order to formally start courting what could be their mates (she didn't really understand how money worked, regardless of how many times Karui attempted to explain it). With the dog now alone maybe she could get some information about Karui's target.

After taking a minute to decide whether she wanted to tease him or be direct, Kaki had decided to release her chakra and keep her original shape. The dog, his name was Akamaru she believed, had laid himself outside the bank's steps, only to raise his head as she sauntered over him. Kaki had expected the dog to tense up, as they all did to her kind, but raised an eyebrow as he merely gave a smirk to arrival. "What are you smirking at pup?" She asked, speaking in a fox's yip rather than Human.

Akamaru's grin only widened as he laid his head back to the ground. "You carry almost the same scent as your mistress. At first I thought _she _might have followed us, but apparently I was wrong, and it looks like we've only traded one Fox for another. Why would you be tracking us?" Akamaru barked in response. Their eyes were locked with each others, their faces close enough to touch snouts as Kaki smiled at his response. _'Somebody's cocky. Seems like I'm going to have fun with this hound…'_

**Favorite moment? Line? Quote?**


	7. Entering The Lion's Den

**Ch.7 A Hound's Investigation!**

To say that Kiba was a little surprised and not at all suspicious of the rather large fox that he found keeping his dog company as he exited the bank would most definitely be a lie. Though by reading Akamaru's rather relaxed body language around the vixen, Kiba eased up a little. After putting his wolf-head shaped wallet in his back pocket, Kiba walked down the stairs. Apparently the two were having some sort of staring contest, as they were looking into each other's eyes rather intently.

"Akamaru!" His dog looked away from the fox, the other animal following the same action. "Who's your friend?" Akamaru looked back to the fox, and then back to his master, and then back to the fox. "Woof." Or "_That's what I'm trying to figure out.'_ Kiba nodded as he got the message, the fox moving over to him. "Well you keep it up, bud," He said as he scratched under the vixen's chin. _'She's a real beauty. Looks like Akamaru found a good looking girl. Guess if must be our lucky day!'_

Having listened to Akamaru and the fox's growls, yips, and barks on the way to the suit shop, Kiba was glad his dog had some to talk to and keep him preoccupied. When he had exited half an hour later, he found that the fox was nuzzling Akamaru's neck (his buddy not offering any resistance and had what looked to be a small smile on his face). A quick touch of the snouts—the equivalent of a kiss—and the fox turned tail.

Kiba thought he had heard her call "Goodbye Akie," but shook his head. He knew that summon animals could talk, and while this fox was large than most (hell she was almost Akamaru's size!) he didn't think that she was one. Why would a summon animal be talking to Akamaru? Kiba shook the thought away, as it was distracting him from his goals. "Looks like someone found a girlfriend!" He laughed as he ruffled the bemused dog's head and start to head off to his next destination.

Having arrived at the Hyuga estate, Kiba contemplated who he should talk to. This would have normally being his first stop when he had issues concerning girls, as Hinata was great at listening and Hanabi was a good source for advice. The two sisters had grown close over the years, and he knew that both girls talked just about anything whenever they had Tenten over for a sleep over.

It was at that moment that Neji understood fear—to have your girlfriend (which both denied their relationship, but it was as obvious as Hinata's affection for Naruto or Shikamaru's flirting with Temari) spend the night with the two girls you consider your little siblings. Neji flushed with either embarrassment or anger the next morning, as the girls would always giggle around him and force him to wonder what they talked about…

So Kiba's goal was to find Hanabi and ask her about Naruto's date (since he had to tell someone! The girl fainted and the obvious choice is to bring her home!). This would only work if three things happened: 1) Hinata wasn't home (Kiba was praying she went to go shopping for tomorrow) 2) He didn't run into Neji or Hiashi and 3) He didn't run into Neji and Hiashi.

Now why count them twice? Even if they were to deny it, it was a well known fact that the two men were even more protective of Hinata than Kiba and Shino would ever be—and considering that he and Shino were 'I'd die for her' over protective, that's saying something. He hoped to avoid them both so he didn't have to envoke either of their rages concerning Hinata's protection.

So after taking a deep breath and hoping for Hanabi, Kiba knocked. He took a step backwards and waited. A few moments later, Kiba heard footsteps approaching. The door opened a bit and a voice said, "Ah, Kiba! Hinata-hime isn't here right now." Kiba smile started to widened—until he saw that it was Neji behind the door.

Well that was strike one. "Hiashi-sama would love to see you actually. We were just talking about you." And there goes strike two. Kiba gave an uneasy smile at the slight smirk was on the genius's face. Kiba knew that news travelled like wildfire in this Village, but he had been praying that those two men wouldn't find out about the date. Silly Kiba, prayer is for kids.

Neji stepped away from the doorway, allowing Kiba to enter. Nervous as to why Hiashi wanted to see him, Kiba walked in silence as he and Neji went to go see the Hyuuga clan's head. Eventually the two stopped in front of a bamboo screen door. Neji turned around to face his comrade, slipping his hands into his sleeves.

"After you're done speaking to Hiashi-sama, could I have a word for you at the training grounds?" Kiba merely nodded, muttering his thanks for escorting him. The Hyuuga genius gave a knowing smirk, before turning away and heading in the opposite direction.

Being polite, Kiba knocked and waited for a response. When he heard "Enter" Kiba slid the door back and stepped into the matted room. Closing it behind him, Kiba found that the Hyuga's clan leader sat on the mat at one edge of a table, sipping tea from one of the cups placed the middle of the furniture. The male Inuzaka quickly took his seat across from the elder man, Akamaru sitting on his master's right. Once Kiba was situated, Hiashi laid his cup down before locking eyes with the teen before him.

"In all the years you have visited here, I'm amazed that this is our first actual meeting. Having talked to Neji and my daughters, I have heard you're a little wild but very strong and kindhearted. Before I truly get to the reason I wanted to see you I wish to give you my thanks for protecting Hinata—both from herself and from harm during missions. It is because of you and your teammates (I shouldn't have to mention Kurenai, right?) that my daughter is now as strong as she is, both physically and socially."

If Kiba wasn't stunned at the moment he would have caught Hiashi's eyes flicker in the direction of his wound. Kiba could only blink at the moment seeing as the head of the Hyuga clan had just thanked him personally. This had to be a dream—a dream within a dream within a matrix of a dream.

_'Breath!' _Kiba thought to himself, before he bowed his head. "No need for the thanks, sir, it is an honor and pleasure to be a friend with Hinata! I view her as a sister and would do anything to protect her!" Kiba lifted his head slightly see Hiashi take another sip of his drink. "And that that is why you're here while she is not?" The leader asked, as he set the bottom of the cup in his hand.

Kiba sat straight up, tilting his head ever so slightly. 'How?' his eyes asked, only to narrow when Hiashi smiled. "I do happen to know your mother, Tsume, we used to be drinking buddies if you'd believe it. Before that, we were teammates alongside Shino's father. She told me after you and Hinata became genin about your imprint nose and how you associate different scents for different people after knowing them long enough. You wouldn't be sitting right here if Hinata was present, seeing as she_ is_ the reason your visiting."

Kiba let out a sigh with his shoulder descending a little—looks like the cat's out of the bag. Straighten his back, Kiba's eyes steeled themselves when he spoke next. "You're right my visit does involve Hinata and her date with Naruto. I was planning on asking Hanabi if she had any information pertaining it, see how close the girls are. Why, were you planning on sending Neji and Tenten? Or maybe have Hanabi tag along with Konohamaru?"

**Review plz! Favorite Moment? Line? Quote?**


	8. The Hound's Discovery!

**Ch.8 The Hound's Discovery! The Fox's Confidence?**

This time before responding, Hiashi poured Kiba some tea (which he started drink once his cup was filled). Kiba licked his lips, indicating that his drink was good and Hiashi smiled for it was his own personal mix. "No, I will take comfort in the fact that you will be keeping tabs on them. I've known of Hinata's affections for the boy for some time now, and do not disapprove of her choice." Hiashi announced, reaching for the Hyuga family sword to his left with a Sai like smile on his face.

"I did not have the chance to talk to Naruto after how he should care for my daughter but I do not worry about how he will handle her, as he left rather quickly at my presence. Though despite him being under the tutelage of Jiraya (with all due respect) he takes after his father in the respect of how he treats others kindly. Besides, I knew the last Jinchuriki personally, so I know Naruto isn't as bad some of the other clan members still believe he is."

Kiba had been drinking his tea, eyes closed as he bobbed his head to signal that he was listening. It took him a moment—just when he was mid-gulp-to realized what had just been said. It clicked and Kiba turned his head to his right as he sprayed tea onto the floor. "You knew Naruto's father and the previous Jinchuuriki?

Hiashi nodded, but his eyes displayed sadness and his smile was one of melancholy. "Yes, I knew his father, he was a great man. And as for the Jinchuuriki, she was Naruto's mother, a brave woman. Both were in love with one another when they were young actually and if one was around the other could more than likely to be found not too far away."

He chuckled a little at a memory, "Naruto acts and behaves so much like his mother, it's almost frightening." At the thought Hiashi shivers for some reason, "From what I've heard, he fights like his father, but trains like his mother: great fighting potential, horrible talent for learning new techniques."

"Be sure to ask your mother about her later, she happened to be something of a rival of Kushina; her and Mikoto Uchicha, when we were all younger." When Hiashi said no more, Kiba and Akamaru rose from their positions. The mention of his mother and Sasuke's had been their cue to leave.

Bowing his host once more, Kiba slid the door back before exiting the room…and bumping into none other than Hanabi. Hanabi fell onto her backside, which she rubbed as Kiba helped her up. "Kiba-kun?" She asked once she looked up to see who had bumped into her. "Nee-san isn't here if your—"

"No, actually I was looking for you. Did Hinata happen to tell you what Naruto had planned for tomorrow night?" Hanabi shook her head, to which Kiba's shoulders sagged in depression. "No, she didn't tell me anything (most likely due to her unconscious state). But," Kiba shifted his stance the second she said 'but', her eyes shining brightly and focused on her (though somehow he had missed her pulling a notepad from out of nowhere) "I did happen to ask Naruto his plans. It turns out that after picking Nee-chan up he plans to take her too—"

* * *

"Are you serious, the Diamond Trumpet? Doesn't he know that's the most expensive place in town?" Hana asked, as she threw another dress over both Hinata and Karui's stalls. They had been in this exact store for about two hours, Hana picking and choosing different dresses to have each girl model (Tsume didn't believe in dolls for her children, so why shouldn't Hana use her friends?). Neither girl had found something they liked, and eventually got Hinata to start talking about her date with the whiskered hero.

"Yes, or at least I hope he does. Hanabi told me all the details. So he's taking me out to eat and to dance at the same time. Afterwards he's supposedly taking me somewhere special, somewhere he hasn't shown anybody." At this Hinata gave a girlish squee and a then sigh. And then the white eyed princess actually let out a really scream as there was sudden pop.

"Oh wow! I'm so sorry! I'm really bad when it comes to reverse summoning." Came a voice that Karui and Hana recognized. _'Crap!'_ Karui thought as she hopped onto the dressing room's bench. It was against the wall that connected Hinata's and her dressing rooms, so she was able to peer over the edge of the wall. Sure enough, Kaki was in the stall, left front paw tapping her head. The Kumo nin bit her tongue for having forgotten that reverse summoning was not the vixen's strong suit.

Karui watched as Kaki stopped her tapping to look up at Hinata. "Dogs may be colorblind but Akie has a wonderful way of describing things. You _do_ smell like lavender, Princess," As she finished the sentence, the fox gave a small bow to the ravenette. "Also it seems royalty drinks a lot of milk, unlike a certain flat commoner I know." At this Karui carefully looked at Hinata, who covered her chest with her left arm.

Damn. She never would have noticed that the heiress was so….well endowed because of her clothing choice. It then clicked to Karui that her pet was poking fun of her when she happened to look down at her own chest. "Kaki!" She growled, causing the animal turn to Karui. The vixen couldn't help but grin at the frustrated look on her mistress. "Get over here now!"

"Well, your majesty, I must bid you adieu!" And with that, Kaki leaped the barrier. Karui's facial expression the moment her fox had landed in her stall told Hinata_ 'Sorry about that.'_ Releasing her hold on the wall, Karui sat down on the bench. Kaki happened to be looking at the dress that now hung in stall. "I do hope that's the one you're going to wear, Karui. It matches your eyes very well."

Karui looked at the most recent piece of clothing Hana had handed her moments before. "You think?" She asked Kaki. She did happen to like it, as it did match her eyes very well (that and Kaki did happen to have good taste for clothes. The fox didn't get money, but fashion was another thing entirely.)

"Would I ever lie to you?" There was a slightly pause before—"Okay, yes, on many occasions, but not when it's something this important to you!" Karui chuckled afterwards, sliding the dress in a matter of minutes. Flipping any of her hair out that might have been caught, her eyes widened when she turned to the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly, even added something to—to the areas which needed a little more development. The Kumo nin gave a tiny twirl in before looking to Kaki.

The fox gave a wink and a smile, "Told you it'd look fine. But if you need a second opinion, go ask that hound of a human's sister. Afterwards I'll tell you what I found out." Karui nodded, giving on last glance to the mirror before opening the door. She smiled as she was greeted with a wolf whistle from the Inuzaka. Maybe this won't go so badly after all….

**Favorite Moment, Line, and Quote?**


	9. The Fox's Proposal?

**Ch. 9: ****The Fox's Proposal?**

_ 'What is it about these dogs and their village that cause this…feeling of…excitement?'_ Karui couldn't help thinking as she walked down the street, silver heels clicking. The Kumo Nin wore a golden yellow dress that puffed at the bottom with black lace embroidered around the edge.

As stated above she wore silver heels, to match her silver hoop earrings and silver buckled black belt. Having let the girls take her to their friend Ino two hours earlier, Kauri's red hair was now in never-endingly curly; which she had to admit she loved and stared at for about thirty minutes.

And while it wascompletely unlike her, she had become increasingly anxious with every step towards Kiba's home. Karui had been praying that Hana's mom would chew her out for wanting to date her son. From her friend she had heard that the head of the Inuzaka's was a little odd—at time she acted like her daughter, but for the most part she acted like Kiba...

A popping sound pulled her out of her thoughts, causing Karui to look at her red painted finger nails on her left hand. Little crackles of lighting were zapping through her finger tips and moving toward the ground. Pressing her black and gold clutch purse to her chest, she took a deep breath. It was a nervous habit of hers that she had developed when she was younger. After Killer Bee taught her a simple lighting technique that she could channel through her blade, whenever she got nervous sparks would shot from her finger tips.

This was one of the things her teacher never about her as she found it rather embarrassing…. not that she was nervous or anything. It was just a random twitch of chakra—yes that's her story and she's sticking to it! I dare you to argue against a girl whose temper is as short as Sakura's and carries a sword! No? Yeah, that's what I thought!—that happened from time to time. Karui put her clutch purse against her chest, the black lace sleeve on her right hand pressing against her dress.

She was here. Finally the Kumo nin stood in front of the Inzuka's household. It wasn't a large compound like the Hyuuga's but still a rather large home. A bright red door stood at the head of the porch, the roof painted a darker shade atop of the home. The walls were painted white, the windows gleaming from the Village's streetlamps.

Karui knocked on the door, taking a step back to wait for someone to appear. "I hear ya'! I'll be there in a minute, hold on!" was the response that answered from the inside. The door clicked to reveal a woman that resembled Hana in body, but Kiba in presence. "And you are?" The woman asked. Karui was about to respond, but then she noticed what in the woman's arms: a golden retriever puppy.

"Ah aren't you precious! You're so cute, yes you are!" Karui suddenly cooed out, scratching beneath the pup's chin. Tsume hadn't even blinked, but the puppy now in Karui's arms and against the girl's chest. Karui's hands had moved as fast as lightning, the Inuzaka's animal reactions not being able to keep up with this girl. "If I didn't think that Kaki would get jealous, I'd take you home this instant!"

Just the puppy had begun to lick her face Karui's attention was brought to Tsume, who coughed into her hand. The elder woman's arms gestured that she wanted the pup back much to Karui's reluctance. Karui looked down at the puppy, back to Tsume, and then back to the puppy, before pouting only for a second and return the animal. "I'm sorry, ma'am," Karui apologized, bowing her head, "I'm Karui Piasu from Kumohagure. I'm looking for Kiba?"

Tsume's eyes widened as her face suddenly portrayed the word _'OOOHHH!' _ The suddenly tension that had developed in Karui's shoulders melted as Kiba's mother gave her a gentle fanged smile. "You're Hana's friend! Yes, I heard a lot about you from her! Come on in!"

The first thing Karui noted was that the hallways were wide enough to run through without damaging anything. The doorway closest to the entrance lead to the an orange and yellow painted kitchen, which had its own staircase to the upper floors. Further back was the dining room and then the living room. At the end of the hall and around the corner was another opening that also lead to the kitchen, a larger set of stairs located on the left side. Past that was a wall made out of glass doors that connected to the backyard.

"Kenna," Tsume told the pup, who looked up at her with attentive ears, "Could you find your sister for me? Then on your way back please tell Akamaru that a very pretty lady is waiting for his master?" Kenna nodded, hopping out of the woman's arms and then scampering off. As he raced down the hallway, Tsume turned to face Karui, glancing at the girl's shoes. "Why not take those off?

"Knowing my son, you'll need plenty of energy to keep up and it seems to take a lot just to focus not on falling." Karui smiled in thanks as she started to slip off her heels. Tsume had started off down the hallway, heading into the living room. Once Kiba's date joined her, there wasn't a moment of silence between the two of them.

Tsume asked Karui some general questions: what was her family like, favorite thing about her village, favorite time of year (which happened to be summer. What better time of year to hear the clouds sing with thunder and watch the lightning dance?), and the ever important answer that would ultimately determine Karui's standing with the Inuzaka's, cats or dogs?

Kiba's mother then asked the question of "What do you think of my son?" to which Karui paused only to smirk. "Honestly at first? I thought him to be a loudmouth with a bad temperament (and from what I've heard from Hana, I was right) but kind of cute for a dog. Hinata said that Kiba is loyal to the bone, which is good since I admire that trait in a guy. Though I can't help but be a little curious and see if I can tame his so called 'wild streak'."

Tsume's smile shifted into a grin because this girl that sat beside her seemed pretty strong willed. It took a lot to discipline a Inuzaka man, and one had to be able to withstand a boy's bite as well as their bark. But Tsume had no doubts that Karui would take care of her son for the young woman's scent was strong, but it was also sweet. This meant that she would mostly likely be able to be hard on him or gentle with him when need be.

Karui eyes hadn't watched all of the elder woman's movements and gestures, some see recognized from her time with Hana but others that were alien. Those must be ones that Kiba normally expressed. It was at that moment that Karui's eyes widened, for Tsume's face had suddenly gotten very serious.

"Were you the one to give Kiba that necklace?" Karui sighed as she nodded, glad that the question wasn't something insane like "Will you marry my son?". Not sure whether or not to mention Hana's involvement, Karui watched as Tsume pulled out her own silver chain from around her neck.

"I bet Hana put you up to it?" Karui's smile was uneasy, which caused Tsume to laugh, "Why am I not surprised? Otherwise you might not have done so. You see, Karui, exchanging necklaces with the opposite gender…it's actually how the Inuzaka propose." Karui's face paled at the words, only to have it reappear with her cheeks painted crimson.

**Favorite Moment, Line, And Quote?**


	10. The UnLucky And The Lost

**A new chapter of The Fox And The Hound! If you read please review! 3**

* * *

**Ch. 10: The (Un)lucky And The Lost**

"Blue shirt or red?" Kiba asked, switching between the two in the mirror. Akamaru lie on his master's bed, watching as Kiba picked clothes and barking at the red shirt. Taking off the dress shirt from its hanger, Kiba slid it on with ease He buttoned it over his black muscle shirt, pulling his necklace over the red cloth so that way it hung freely.

Kiba knew that it was gift from Karui, having found a cloud etched on the back of the sword charm. He also knew what giving a necklace implied. But regardless of that tradition, the teen wore it proud since it was rare he got gifts.

Besides it's not like his mother would try and get him hitched with a foreign girl he just met, right? Right? The Inuzaka sighed as he checked himself out in, making sure all the buttons were perfectly aligned. Knowing his mother the way he did, that would most definitely be the case.

As he finished with his tie—Neji had surprisingly offered to when he had arrived at the Hyuuga training field. Though it was TenTen who taught both of them to use the classy deathtrap.—Kiba's ears twitched at the sound of a 'Yip!' at the door!

When he opened after taking a few steps, two tiny creatures fell into the room. The one on top was a golden pup, Kenna, the bottom one his brown furred sister, Ziye. Kiba rolled his eyes and moved back to his mirror. "What do you pups want?" He growled to the tiny soon-to-be ninken.

Two untangled themselves, and it was Kenna who spoke: "Auntie Tsume wanted to tell you about the pretty honey scented lady!" And with that the fluff balls took towards the stairwell. He nodded at what had been said, \sliding his jacket over the rest of his upper attire. The two had been gone for a whole 3 minutes when it finally clicked about what he had been told!

Kiba bolted out of his room, down the hallway, and jumped the stairs. "MOM!" He cried skidding to a stop before the living room! His mother turned to face him, grinning all the while. This cause Kiba's eyes to narrow and for him to glare at her, "Why didn't you tell me she was here? You could have at least called me or somethin'!" He hissed at her through gritted teeth.

Tsume didn't flinch, not that he had expected her too, but laughed at him! "What's wrong with wanting to get acquainted with my son's date and daughter's friend?"

He opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut, lowering his accusing 'I object!' finger. The anger faded from his face, as he gave some thought to what she had said. His mother did raise a good point, and he did want Karui on his mother's good side, so he guessed it wasn't all too bad.

Kiba then raised an eyebrow as his mother snickered and Karui's face reddened slightly. What the—"Why is it that after all these years, you still never put your pants on first?" Kiba glanced down, his jaw unhinging slightly. Looking up with pink tinted cheeks, he gave an embarrassed laugh before bolting out of the doorway and toward the stairwell.

His blush deepened as he heard his mom say something about his lucky crossbones boxers. Did that woman have to make a fool of him behind his back? Kiba had put them on after he had showered, since he _did_ actually want this date to go well. Sighing, he climbed the stairs to finish getting ready. Hopefully his mom wouldn't show something that Karui could use to tease him with later.

Sad to say for everyone's favorite fang face, but as soon as Tsume heard the click of Kiba's door, she when to the living rooms shelf and pulled out a photo album. Karui had picked up Kenna as the Inuzaka sat down next to her. Ziye hopped onto the couch before somehow finding her way into Tsume's lap, looking at the pictures.

Karui could help the smile on her face at the pictures, glad she had some ammo to use as playful taunting later—especially the one where Kiba was running in the backyard naked She was sure to give him hell for that one! But when she turned the page, two pictures caught Karui's attention.

The first was a photo of Kiba and Whiskers as children, one arm over each other's shoulder as they grinned at the camera. Below this one was a picture of what Karui assumed to be Tsume and a young woman whose hair reminded of her own, just with more of an orange tint to it. And that smile looked familiar almost as if—"That's Naruto's mother Kushina, one of my best friends." Karui looked up at Tsume, who's eyes were suddenly downcast and her smile saddened.

"When she died, all those years ago, I did consider taking Naruto in as my son. But my clan was against it, so the poor kid was left alone without anybody. Luckily, Kiba did become friends with Naruto, if only for a short while, in our Academy. Still Naruto must have been so lonely without anyone to rely on."

Karui looked away from the older woman, who looked at the picture of her friend solemnly. Images of her own childhood came to mind, of how everyone avoided her. She understood what Naruto went through to an extent. The only major difference was that she had been blessed with parents and Killer Bee. Just how long did Naruto go at it alone, Karui wondered.

As she was lost in thought Karui stroked Kenna's back, the pup snoring due to to much pampering on her part. Tsume looked up and her smile widened, happy at the sight before her. _'I'm glad she has a sweet side,'_ The clan leader thought, _'Least_ _I know she won't be too harsh on him."_

Her ears twitched slightly at the sound of her son's door opening. Tsume put the album on the table, moving Ziye besides Karui as she stood up. 'I'll be right back' was the Tsume's body language said, Karui nodding as the woman exited. "Kiba!" His mother growled as he stood at the top of the stairwell.

"Yeah?" He asked not looking at her as he adjusted the cuffs of his jacket. When he looked up she was standing on the step below him, looking deep into his eye. Kiba instinctively froze on the spot, this never being a good thing.

"I want you to listen, and listen well." He gulped and couldn't help but think _'Don't avert your eyes, Kiba, she _**really**_ can smell fear.'_ "Do you remember what I told what different smells mean about a person?" He nodded. Orange meant a sunny disposition, lavender meant compassionate, peppermint stood for calm, and honey—

"Just from watching her, I can tell that when she's mad it's worse than Aubrame battle bees. Karui may come of hard like candied honey but she's just as sweet. You'll meet a girl like her once in a lifetime, and I don't want you messing up. Understand, offspring?" He nodded out of fear of what she might do if he said no. But that didn't stop him from asking why she was telling him this.

Tsume gave her only son a wry grin at this and he blushed at her response: "Other than the fact that she has good child-bearing hips and wants three kids? Because I've never seen you get so flustered about a girl and you think she's cute."

With that she turned around walked down the stairs. Kiba followed behind her, and before entering the living room, he slid his fedora on. He took a step and when they looked eyes, amber to brown, he shot her a cocky grin. "You ready for one wild night?"


	11. Dogs Don't Dance

**Chapter 11: Dogs Don't Dance**

"Ma, we gotta go or else we're gonna be late!" Kiba yelled at his mother. Thoughtlessly he put his hand over Karui's and pulled her towards the door, the pink in his cheeks hidden since he was in front of his date.

For the last five minutes or so, Tsume had been taking enough pictures to fill up **another** photo album. The final shots had involved going into the hall, Kiba and Karui standing on opposite walls in a Mr. and Ms. Inuzaka style. It was then Kiba looked down at his watch, which barked every hour, on the hour, and they started to rush out the house.

"Kiba, wait! One more shot before you go!" The brunette growled as he flung the door open with his free hand. Once they stepped out onto the porch, they were met with a cool breeze. "Sorry about this," he muttered to the girl as he suddenly acted on instinct now that they were side to side.

In a single swift moment, Kiba lifted her easily so that way he could carry her. Karui gave a yelp despite herself and threw her arms around her neck. She was caught by surprise not by his actions, but by how she was being held at that moment: bridal style. Kiba gave an effortless jump, an eyebrow rising at realizing how light this chick was.

Tsume leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed, a smile on her face as her son landed on nearby rooftop. "Well, doesn't she fit perfectly in his arms," Kiba's mother chuckled at the sight, "I knew it was a good idea to tell Hana to give him that necklace."

Her laugh echoed a bit more when she saw Kiba fall to one knee. He readjusted himself with Karui still in place, only to spin around and face her.

"I heard that, you old bitch!" He barked at her, to which Tsume rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did! That's because I wanted you too, you dumb mutt!" She snarled back before giving another laugh and entering back into the house.

Kiba gave an angry growl which melted away into his own grin, as he started to move from roof to roof. That old woman would never change. Honestly though! What kind of parent attempts to set up an engagement without either participant knowing? Images of a wedding that may very well never happen suddenly filled his head at the word 'engagement'. "You alright, fang face?"

Kiba blinked and looked down at the girl in his arms. Her head was tilted to the side, her eyes sparkling with a mild curiosity. He smiled to himself at the fact that she could hear what he had heard and glad that she could not what he's thinking. "Don't worry about it," he told her, fangs protruding out over his top lips. "Hey, has anybody told you that you're as light as a cloud despite having thunder thighs?"

"Excuse me, what was that, dog breath?" she mock-scoffed at him as he laughed at her reaction. Moving one of her arms up his neck, she tipped his hat forward. Normally this would have ticked him off, but he just simply let it fall off of him. Like he guessed, she was quick to catch it but what he hadn't expected was for her to put it on. "If you can't hold on to your hat I'll just have to keep it for myself."

It was then that Kiba decided that he liked this girl. Earlier it had been nothing more than a physical attraction to her, a first come first feel kind of thing, you know? There wasn't any real interaction between them before this, and for them to click like this in the first 10 minutes surprised him.

He realized that he hadn't had anyone to make playful banter and petty arguments with in a while. With Shino, it was always one-sided and he came out looking like an idiot. He couldn't do so with Hinata, despite knowing the fact that she could very well handle it now. It would just feel so wrong.

Hana was out of the question, since they did that on a daily basis, and it was usually one sided anyway. His normal teasing outlet did happened to be Ino a while ago, and she was always up for a good back and forth. Though with her being with the big guy now, he didn't see her nearly so often. Though speaking of the blond girl, he should have gotten Karui flowers. Maybe something like apple blossoms, since he was catching the scent of apples from her skin.

So he was actually kind of happy to have someone he could easily get a rise out of and wouldn't mind playing his little game. Kiba had to admit, he loved a good argument every now and again, and Karui seemed like she'd be a good sparring partner.

The sound of music suddenly caught his attention, breaking him from his thoughts. Landing near a corner street light, Kiba looked ahead to find the Diamond Trumpet in all of its fantastic glory. The lights were blazing and the music from inside could be heard from half a mile away.

The tips of Kiba's ears suddenly turned red in the darkness, because he had suddenly realized the steady breath that had been hitting his neck. Karui had nodded off, apparently finding his shoulder comfortable against the nook of her neck, lightly snoring.

"Karui," He whispered to her, hoping that would awake her. Not to his surprise, it didn't work. He rolled his eyes at this. How was he supposed to wake a sleep Kumo kunoichi without her trying to cut him with whatever blades she may have hidden on her…he didn't finish the thought, due to want to avoid looking into her cleavage.

"Oi, thunder thighs," he said louder this time.

"Whadda' ya wan' you dumb dog," she replied to him, her voice deep from sleep.

Kiba shook his head. Of course that's how he was going to get her to respond to him. He carefully lowered his right arm which had been holding her legs. Even though her feet were now touching the ground, she had yet to unhook her arms from around his neck. They didn't move for a moment underneath the streetlight.

"What are you lookin' at?" Kiba asked softly.

"I'm not exactly sure." She gave him a tiny smile which he returned.

"Nice comeback."

"You're surprisingly an easy target. Shall we go get dinner and do a little dancing?"

"I don't dance."

"Dogs don't dance, do they? And here I thought you were gonna give me a wild night on the town."

"Are you challenging me, girl?"

"I don't see anyone else who's afraid of a little one-two step."

Kiba didn't reply, but stuck his tongue out at her childishly. Karui laughed lightly at this action, releasing her arms so that she could grab his hand. This time it was her turn to pull him around, dragging her date to their destination for the night.


	12. Taking Up A Vixen's Challenge

**Please Read And Review. Enjoy you guys!**

**Ch. 12: ****Taking Up A Vixen's Challenge, Caught By The Lioness**

"So what do we do first now that we're here?" Karui asked him as they entered the restaurant. Kiba slid his hands into his pockets, allowing his date to slid her arm and link them together. He growled at her for taking the opening he had created and she playfully stuck her tongue out.

Rolling his eyes, he tipped his hat up with his fee arm's hand to survey the structure of the building. On the side closest to him was the dining area, nearest Karui was a mini sports bar, and in front was a massive dance floor with a DJ. Kiba unhooked from her arm only so he could grab her hand. Karui blinked as the surged forward. "I think I'll take you up on little challenge and escort you to the dance floor.

A large crowd of people were on the platform, a subtly heat emitting due to such close contact. And who was the idiot who wanted to be in the middle of it? Karui couldn't believe that he wanted it to be stuck in the middle of a mosh pit of people. But then again, she shouldn't have been all too surprised considering on what his sister and mother had told her about him.

She had to give the boy props for having enough bite to match her earlier bark. _'Let's see how wild I have to get to make him break a sweat.'_ was the thought that danced into her head as she grinned.

Turn around as she danced with Kiba, she started to sway her hips back and forth to the music. As she rubbed them against his lower region, she smirked as his hands went to her waist. Snaking her arms up and around his neck, she pulled them even closer if possible. The heat between their bodies started to grow, the Inuzuka's cheeks started to redden from embarrassment.

Luckily enough for him—or so he thought at first—the song ended. And then Kiba gulped as the music started to slow down. All of the dancers around him split off into couples. He blinked as he stopped listening to the music and tuned into the sound of Karui's heels tapping impatiently. Following the others did, Kiba cradled her waist as her elbows rested on his shoulders.

"You alright?" The rocked back and forth, slowly as she looked up at his face. "You didn't seem to have any problem holding my waist earlier, dog breath," A blush from him a smirk from her. _'Gotcha right where I want you,' _

Breaking eye contact, she looked past his shoulder to see another pair of dating teens dance to the music. Both were blushing rather heavily at the contact and the implications that this type of dance. The blonde boy seemed to have two left feet, but the girl couldn't seem to look at his face at the moment and was able to dodge any missteps that would have hurt her feet. Apparently the ground was very interesting at the moment…

They spun away from this adorably awkward duo. Karui knew the real reason Kiba had asked her on this date—other than the fact that he did generally seem interested in her. It was to keep an eye on Hinata (more so who had asked her out) and make sure that her date didn't screw up to horribly. But as of right now Kiba was hers and she was determined to keep his focus as long as possible. Good thing her date was embarrass by how they were—

"T-this is different than that," Kiba choked out before. Surprised colored Karui's face as he cleared his throat, "What we're doing now is more romantically intimate. This is how a guy would dance with a girl he loves rather than some vixen he meet after getting a drink."

Karui's lips split into a smile at his words. "Really then what do you think about this?" She leaned her head forward and rested her chin on his shoulder. She whispered something softly, knowing he'd hear it regardless of the noise around them.

'_Damn_ _this girl,'_ Kiba caught himself thinking, as fought a creepy blush. He shook it off as they simply swayed to the music for the next couple of minutes. Then, just, before the final note, the temp started sped up and its sound like it was a swing jazz mix.

Out of the side of her eye, she saw Naruto and Hinata leaving the stage. So, not wanting Kiba to embarrass himself, Karui started to make her way off the dance floor as well. That is until she was stopped by her date, hand hanging loosely to her own. She looked at him surprised, her eyes widened as they asked "You sure you want to so this?"

"What are you afraid of a little one-two step, Karui?" He growled playfully, as he pulled her close to him with his one hand. She grinned; for some reason she found how he extended the r with his growl really attractive. "Are you challenging me, boy?" She countered, remembering their little banter from earlier.

The redhead clasped her chocolate brown hand with his free one and the quickly got into step with the sync with the others around him. As the rhythm picked up, so did the pace. He twirled her out with an extended arm, pulling her back while switching hands.

Karui laughed at how he then slid his hands down her curves. They spun around in a circle once more, and then unexpectedly, he slid her between the parting of his legs and pulled her back in front of him. They did a rock away on their heels, putting them at arm's length and then retracted close to each other. To trumpets the in the background the duo shuffled to the left and then to the right.

The climax came with a saxophone solo, as they kick stepped and rocked on their heels on more. The two were nothing but smile since their eyes never broke contact, and their bodies moved to the beat of music. On the final note this time, Karui spun into Kiba with her dress's bottom aflutter. Her back against his chest, she gave him a playful wink as she leaned onto his shoulder. "Why hello, handsome," She chuckled, out of breath.

The song had only been about four minutes long, but Karui could feel his heart racing, her own doing the same. "You," Kiba panted out of breath, as the simply went back to sway, "up for some chow, Red?"

Red? Karui blinked at that. _Really_ now? She mentally shrugged at the nickname; she had to give the boy points for trying at least. Not that she hadn't heard that one before, but for his sake she'd keep that to himself. So the Kumo ninja merely nodded and joined her hand in his once more. _'Maybe if I stay with him for a little bit_

Kiba was feeling pretty good about himself right about now. He was with a beautiful foreign girl, having shown of his amazing dance skills (he'd have to thank Kurenai for the lessons later), and gave said girl a cute nickname in his opinion, Right now, as he strode beside her to the dining area, he was on a roll.

Of course that could only mean it was about to come to a screeching halt, if only momentarily. As the waiter led them to their table, Kiba had the itching sensation that he was forgetting about something. Then as they walked past the table, Kiba's jaw unhinged slightly as it hit him. On top of his date with Karui, he was supposed to be here for two other reasons: one of them was wearing a black suit and orange tie with orange cuffs, the other a lavender sparkled dress with black lipstick and silver hoops.

It was then that he also remembered that he had specifically asked _**not**_ to be seated anywhere near them, for fear that he would be got in the act of spying. Though when has it ever been known that everything goes according to plan?

Catching the curious look on Hinata's face as she recognized him, Kiba panicked slightly. Rolling out his shoulders he sighed, so much for being inconspicuous. Being surprisingly gentleman-like, Kiba pulled out Karui's seat. As she sat herself down, careful not to get her dress damaged, Kiba threw a glance back at his team mate.

He exhaled, now at ease that her attention was back to her first love. Luckily enough, the blonde hadn't noticed that a friend of his had arrived and was now sitting behind them. He was absorbed in a story concerning his training with his passed on sensei, Jiraya and was only focused on the girl in front of him. Thank Kami for Naruto's obliviousness.

As Kiba pushed her chair in, Karui graciously took the menu from the waiter who had escorted them to the table. The second she opened it she saw something she liked, but for the scene's sake her eyes skated over more of the page. While she was a good actress in pretending not to recognize Hinata, she had to give props to the heiress in feigning surprise at Kiba's arrival. Everything was working out exactly as Hana had planned out.


	13. The Hound's Unexpected Move

**Chapter 13:** **The Hound's Unexpected Move**

"I'll have some Konoha herbal tea."

"Get me a virgin margarita, will ya? Thanks." As their waiter left, Kiba raised an eyebrow at her. "Never took you as a tea drinker…"

In response to the look on his face, she gave an involuntary snort of laughter, "Well," her voice laced with amusement, "a girl has too keep some secrets right?"

Kiba rolled his eyes at that, resting his chin in one hand as his eyes skimmed the menu before looking back at her. His voice was laced with as he made a snide comment that one of those secrets was probably her reading trashy romance novels like Makeout Tactics.

When her response was to avert her eyes away from him and pull the menu so it covered her face, he gave a mock gasp: "Red, how could you!" The gasp slid into a playful smile, "And here I thought you were a total badass, not someone of those girls who gets caught up in flimsy romances."

"Bite me, bone brain!" Karui snapped at him, her menu slamming gently against table. She gulped slightly at his sudden hungry grin, licking his sharp canines. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say to guy with fangs….

"For dessert, maybe, if ya don't mind me having a taste," The menu went back up almost instantly, her muttering a "Yes I do mind!" grinding her teeth. For a girl so sharp, she did get flustered rather easy, at least around him. His grin widened but then shrank a little. He still had a problem on his hands.

He watched Hinata as Naruto was now giving her a chance to speak. The girl's smiled was wide and genuine, not meek like it had once been long ago. But then again why would it be? She was here with the guy she had sought after for years, on date having the most fun she'd probably had in a long while.

"You care about her about a lot don't you?" He blinked, his date looking at her with a smirk. He scratched his cheek as it tinged slightly, muttering something incoherent. It wasn't a big secret that he did, how could he not with Hinata being the sweet girl that she is? It wasn't all that unusual to that shinobi eventually considered their teammates something as extended family, just look at Naruto and how he considered Sasuke his 'brother' despite the vast differences in personality.

"And it's because of that you asked me out right?" Kiba's eyes widened at her claim, the genuine sadness in her eyes catching him off guard. Now Karui hadn't meant to bring this up, but it was something that seemed to be echoing in the back of her mind. She knew why he had asked her originally, that much was certain, but Karui needed to hear from him that whether this date was because he was trying to baby Hinata or because he was truly interested in her.

"I—" Of course that had been his original intent, but now he hadn't really thought about it until he noticed Hinata and Naruto. Honestly he had been generally excited just to go out with her and get to know her personally, since he had no idea when she would have to return home.

And for some reason he hadn't surprised to him that they click so well, despite the similarities in their personalities. He wanted to say this all of this, but it was then that Naruto excused himself and stood up. Ever the gentlemen, the blonde conjured up a clone to keep his date company as he started to head towards the bathroom…which was behind where Kiba and Karui were seated!

Her lips were soft, he noted as he pressed hers against his. His body had moved on its own violation, leaning forward to connect with her. He felt something slip inside his mouth—was that her tongue? Huh, not so bad—and start playing around with his fangs. He felt a shiver go down his spine at the action, then feeling Karui place a hand on his cheek right over his family's mark.

Karui had been caught by surprise when he went in for a kiss, but closed her eyes and went with the flow. She knew was too early in whatever the hell they were doing, as they had only just met, but…you can't blame a girl for being curious. So she slipped her tongue into his mouth, but only to tease his fangs. The redhead only wanted to know if she wouldn't mind frenching the fang face and as it turned out, she liked the feelings of the sharpened teeth against her pink muscle.

He had tensed slightly only to relax almost instantly, tilting his head to deepened the kiss even more. This girl tasted just like she smelled: sweet like honey. But eventually the both need oxygen—both were thinking something along the lines of "Curse you, lungs!"—and the parted. It had only lasted for two or so minutes, as Naruto was a little ways behind him, but it had felt like so much longer than that…

Both of them were trying to catch their breath as Kiba leaned back into the seat, with a smirk. His teammates face was a brilliant shade of red from having watched her two friends share such a brief, yet intense moment. His eyes were hazed over a little from the adrenaline that he hadn't even been aware had been circulating in his system, but he did catch the tiniest glint of a smile as she pressed two fingers to her lips.

"From that I guess you're _very_ interested in me," Her eyes were watching him as he rubbed the back of his neck, "But I thought you said you'd wait for desert to have a taste?" She was teasing him again, he realized, as challenge that was more than welcome.

"I guess I have a stronger sweet tooth than I thought." Zero hesitation, one hundred percent blush from Karui as she simultaneously looked away. To his surprise she rose out of her seat. But it looked like this round was his, for now.

Karui took the now unoccupied seat across from her friend, who blinked upon her arrival. The color had yet to recede from her face (Karui's cheeks were still slightly red as well) but Hinata couldn't stop herself from asking what was on the forefront of her mind: "K-Karui-chan, what was _that_?"

The Kumo kunoichi glanced back at her date, discovering that their drinks had arrived and catching Kiba sticking his straw into _her_ drink. He froze when he realized he had been caught, but Karui turned around with a smile.

"An unplanned move not to get caught by your little boyfriend," _'And hopefully practice for later.' _She thought to herself before asking Hinata how her date was going. Hinata's dreamy sigh caused Karui to smile. Looks like the ravenette was getting everything she had wished for and more.

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	14. A Lady And Her Tramp

**It's been a while since I'd played with this little romance. Well here I do again, back into the dog pile! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 14: **A Lady And Her Tramp**

Cool wisps of air snaked through the night. Her fur bristled at the sudden chill, her tail wrapping around her body instinctively. Kaki cocked her head slightly, one ear folding down as she sat on a deserted roof top.

She was on a mission—or rather a pursuit of interest. If her mistress was allowed to have a night on the town, then why couldn't she? The vixen had been sitting there for a while watching her prey's house rather intently but care not to spike any of her chakra. From what she observed, while the pups were still getting used to smelling things from a distant, their ability to sense chakra was obnoxiously powerful at such a young age.

"So when exactly did you notice?" She asked aloud without looking over her shoulder. A soft chuckle escapes through the darkness, but Kaki didn't even flinch as Akamaru moved from his hiding place to sit next to her.

"As soon as you took perch here; Picked up on your smell and chakra the second you laid down." Her bent ear went up as she sucked her teeth with "tsk" sound. A nasty habit she picked up from Karui when she heard something she didn't necessarily liked.

"Really now, don't you know better than to keep a lady waiting. What took you so long to come get me?"

I had duties—" She cut him off by walking in front of him, her tail flowing across his nose. She couldn't help but giggle at the cross-eyed look he gave at her action.

"Duties, schumites," He cut her a glare with the tiniest of growls, but Kaki continued completely unperturbed. "You're such a house-trained pup, Akie. Maybe you should take a little trip on the wild side?

She had turned around and their snouts were almost touching as they looked into one another's eyes. Akamaru made to speak, but was interrupted: "And will you be doing on this little trip of yours, vixen?"

Both looked behind them at the gruff voice, the owner being none other than Kuromaru. His lone eye glinted in the moonlight, as he approached them. Akamaru instinctively stepped in front of Kaki, blocking his elder's view of her. She gave a small smile at the gesture.

'_How chivalrous of him,'_ Kaki thought. While it was certainly not needed since she could take care of herself, she appreciated the fact that he was protective (and possibly territorial) of her. Still,she nudged Akamaru's neck with hers, pushing him out of the way a little.

"Just have him show me around town, is all. As Oinaru's only daughter, I'm allowed to visit the human world, right?" Kuromaru's eye widened and then narrowed as he strode over to the vixen. He circled around her twice, inspecting her thoroughly to make sure what she said was true. Kuromaru scoffed before he moved away.

"That _stench_ of yours, you really are the bratty King's daughter," Kaki couldn't help but smile at his response. It was practically a compliment as far as she was concerned. "Why the hell are you doing in Konoha?" Kuromaru asked, before giving a side-long glance to Akamaru.

The pup hadn't said anything as soon as he had arrived, but had tried to get between him and the fox. Konoha's canines were taught at a very young age to protect that which they deem important at any cost, no matter what the threat. But why was she important to him?

It clearly wasn't her status, judging by the shocked yip he gave at the news. The look in his eye had been so familiar. Almost identical to the one he had made so long ago. "Akamaru," He said slowly, quietly, "I'm going to ask you to step away from her." _'I don't want you repeating my mistake.'_

To Kuromaru's surprise, he not only disobeyed the unsaid order but moved closer to her. How dare this young brat! Especially for some sly fox! Does he not known what kind of trouble this kind of thing could cause for him, for his family? A deep seated growl set its self in the back of his throat, as he hunched over in an attack stance.

"Kuromaru, heel," The threat vanished from a vocal stand point, but his face was hard with dark eyes and barred fang. He cut the speaker a harsh glare, only to have it shift to a look of confusion. Tsume had come up from behind him, rubbing one of his ears before crossing her arms with a pleasant and amused smile. "You two, git before old sourpuss ruins anymore of your fun for the night."

Kaki eyes went wide from the go ahead, but Akamaru shot his elder's mistress a thankful glance before nudging his date. Without a word, they disappeared into the night heading towards town. The old comrades stood beside one another, before Tsume walked to the edge of the roof to sit. Kuromaru followed her lead, laying her head next to her.

"Why did you let them go?"

"Why did you try and stop them?"

He did not answer her for he knew full and well why he had done so. She had been there to witness the reason. "You know just as well as I do why, Tsume."

She looked down at him, at her tired and damaged companion. Her eyes went soft as she whispered, "Kuro, it wasn't your fault."

He scoffed at this, a paw touching his scarred eye. "I just don't want him getting hurt. He's just so young, so much younger than I was."

Tsume nodded as she looked out unto the star-filled night, understanding his worry. He considered himself a father figure to Akamaru, despite having no biological connection to the dog whatsoever. Though, they say that bonds of the heart are sometimes stronger than those of blood.

"Kuromaru, who are to interfere with the matters of the hearts of these young ones? I understand that you are cautious for him because of what happened to you, but you need to remember that now and then are two different times." She absent-mindly started scratching his ear as she spoke.

"Things won't play out the same as they did before, no matter how similar certain situations seem to cycle each other. Instead of trying to stop them from making mistakes, we should embrace the fact they will and watch them deal with the consequences."

"Is that why you let your pups go out with the bug boy and that stranger from the Cloud?" Her fingers lifted at this question, caught unawares by the question. After a moment she continued with her action.

"I quite like Shino, thank you. A somewhat passive man won't be such a bad thing for the family. And it was obvious that he had a thing for her since they were young. Why do you think he constantly came over so much as kid and she was so sweet on him?"

"As for Karui, she's a sweet girl underneath. A little bit of a dreamer from what she told me, but I think Kiba can keep her ground. 'Sides you should have seen hips on this one-I'll get pretty healthy grandkids from her—and her hair! As red as the marks of our clan! It was like God send her to be with my boy!"

"What's wrong, mutt?" Akamaru blinked as his feet landed on another roof. Kaki was ahead of him by a few feet, looking at him with a confused face. Then a smile slide on her face, "I know that you dogs chase whatever comes into view, but my tail can't honestly be that mesmerizing."

He laughed a little, walking over next to her. Still, there had been a silence between the moment they had left Kuromaru and Tsume's presence. Kaki herself seemed different, her fur standing higher, her eyes more alert than he had seen them so far. He really wished to know what was going on, but was afraid to do so.

"His name is Kuromaru, correct?" She asked him out of the blue, as she looked down at the civilians strolling out for the night. Akamaru nodded, knowing that she hadn't seen the action but also realized his silence was an unspoken "Yes."

"He killed my aunt, that dog," His eyes widened and his ears raised; both at how blunt and sharp she had said so. "Though not before saving her life and falling deeply in love with her. And that's why his eye scarred. My father did it personally, when he arrived with her dead body." Kaki looked over to him, her smile gentler in contrast to her eyes.

"I do not know the details of her passing, but I have heard stories, from those who witnessed their love. It was the stuff of legends, as tales as old as time itself. And it's because of that faith in what was told to me that allows me to believe that my father neglected to get an explanation due to his anger. So that is why I don't harbor any hatred toward him, and understand why he is so wary of us being together."

A familiar smell of noodles suddenly then wafted Akamaru's senses. His tongue lagged unvoluntarily at the scent, causing Kaki to raise a mitt to her mother. "I take it that's enough of the sad history. Come on! Let's go see if we can get something to eat. There's this thing I saw in one of those moving pictures once that I'd love to try!" She jumped from the rooftop and Akamaru watched after her. A brief thought of how his master's night was going came to mind, but he shook it off as he sailed down. All was most likely well.

They say that animals have sixth sense concerning coming disasters. So one would think that someone with Kiba's ability might have sensed what was about to happen from a mile away, right? Sadly, this was nowhere near the case. While he had picked up on Naruto returning—he had heard from Shikamaru that there was connected memory between the clones—he never would have guessed what was about to happen.

The second Karui had noticed how Hinata's eyes lit up, No it was how her smile had suddenly evolved into a full-fledged grin. That could only mean one thing. The Kumo-nin cursed under her breath as Hinata gave out a bouncy called: "Naruto-kun! I'd like you to meet my friend Karui!" The look of fear that crossed his face would have been priceless to her when he arrived at the table, if it wasn't for the sudden chill that happened to be emitting from her friend's eyes.


	15. What A Beautiful Night

**What A Beautiful Night For The Fox And The Hound**

The Kumo-nin cursed under her breath as Hinata gave out a bouncy called: "Naruto-kun! I'd like you to meet my friend Karui!" The look of fear that crossed his face would have been priceless to her when he arrived at the table, if it wasn't for the sudden chill that happened to be emitting from her friend's eyes.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Karui knew why he was hesitating as he approached the table. First, it was because he most likely hadn't expected to see her again, especially so soon. Second, and most importantly, it probably had something to do with the gentle and deadly glare his date was giving. Judging by his look of panic between the two women, he had encountered a look like Hinata's multiply times.

So for a moment, the two foxes caught each other's eyes. The Red Fox wore an uneasy and apologetic smile, while the Orange Fox had a worried grin stretched rather thin. "N-nothing, Hinata! Just surprised to see your friend here of all places."

"You've met Karui-chan already?"

"Yea! From a...previous meeting," Karui watched him wince slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. Oh come on, she hadn't hit him that hard! …okay maybe she could have eased up a bit but still! Her eyes went back Hinata, the scary yet gentle smile slowly melting into something much more geninue. The girl knew that there was a tension between her date and Karui, but she was just too excited to really care and pursue it.

"Thank you for keeping me company, I hope you enjoy your meal with Kiba-kun!" Karui almost—almost—snorted at the look of shock and disbelief that was written on the blonde guy's face. Naruto was looking around trying to spot his friend, and with the look of surprise that he had, a good idea for payback came into her mind.

Karui went to stand up, Naruto getting her chair for her while still searching, and strode back over to her table. Now with Hinata and Naruto's attention on her back, she grinned. Coming up short, she stopped before Kiba's seat. He lowered his menu at her appearance and gave her a confused look.

"What are you thinking of, thunder thighs?" Karui, despite her character, didn't retort but instead leaned into him. Her lace-sleeved hand caressed his cheek as their lips connected for a second time that night. Karui couldn't help but giggle internal at the thought of Hinata's gasp, Naruto's jaw-dropping and sputtering, and Kiba's ears turning red.

When they parted once more, Karui sighed. Kiba looked as if he was about to say something, with that goofy smile of his, when the waiter appeared to take their order. Karui took her seat across from him, ordering the chicken primavera and apple-cranberry salad. Kiba got a steak with a side of mash potatoes, Karui rolling her eyes at the obviousness of his choice. She took another sip of her drink waiting for his eyes to flicker back onto her. As soon as their eyes were locked, Kiba gave another lick of his lips a question in his eyes.

"Nobody steals a kiss from a Kumo nin," He scoffed a little, getting him a kick in the knee. He yipped at the sudden pain and she gave a bubbly laugh at the sound. "You got that, dog-breath?" Rubbing his knee as he flashed his clan's fanged smile with a nod, he then casted a glance behind her.

"So crisis averted with the lovely couple, then?" He reached for his glass to take a sip as she looked over her shoulder.

"As long as he doesn't—"

"She did WHAT?"

At the sound of hands slamming on the table, Kiba gulped and started choking on his drink. Karui groaned at this outcry, knowing this couldn't end well in the slightest. She knew all about how protective Hinata was of Naruto, the boy was the reason he was she was alive after all. Kiba's coughing suddenly stopped as did Karui's grimaced face as they seemed to morph into similar looks akin to that of fear.

They both let out breaths they didn't even know they were holding when Naruto placed a hand atop of hers. She looked at him with a worried face, but he shook his head. Then he gave her his brightest smile which in turn caused her to blush.

"You still owe me one more dance, let's go."

With that Naruto pulled her back to the dance. Kiba had to admit, guy new how to change a situation around rather quickly. He shook his head, starting to cut into his steak and for a few moments it was silent between them. Karui was absent-mindedly kicking him as she focused on the crowded platform, causing him to look up at her

"Are you really that curious about them?" He said with a smirk. She slowly turned back to him to see that smug look on his face!

"N-no! Not at all! What about you?"

He rolled his eyes, pushing away from the table and standing to stretch. "Well, I dunno about but I got a real sudden urge to hit the dance floor." He lifted his head off the table, placing it on Karui's head. As he walked by her, he extended a hand to help her up, which she so graciously took.

"You can let go of my hand, you know." She said with a smile after a few moments of just standing there.

He blushed, mumbling something incoherent as she was the one to smirk this time. He slid his hands into his pockets, Karui sliding arm to connect them like earlier that evening.

"Alright, so this will be the final dance of the night, Roo, so let's go."

Karui tilted her head the new nickname. Roo? Ooooohhh, she liked that one. She smiled as they entered to another slow song. Karui stepped in front of him, giving a tug of his tie, Kiba almost from the action. They eased into the proper positions, moving to in tempo with the music.

From where they danced they could easily spot the other duo. Hinata had clearly calmed down, with her head resting on Naruto's shoulder. Karui inched closer to Kiba so that way she could press her head against him.

"You know that once this night is over, the war's gonna be starting soon." Her voice was sweet with sadness.

"And you'll survive and we'll get to do this again." He growled. Anger was there at what she was implying. She gave a short laugh.

"It's not me I'm worried about, pup," Karui looked up at him, the light reflecting off her amber spheres. There was pain there, for what he wasn't getting. "Listen, I really like you. More than I have any stupid guy or girl in my village and—"

"Even more than your master?" He smirked at the annoyance that danced on her face.

"I'm tryin' to be heartfelt here, you numbskull."

Yeah, he got that much and yet.

"Sounds like," Kiba started as he brushed away a lose strand of hair out of her face, "You're tryin' to break up with me before we even get the chance to be somethin' to each other."

"Oh and we're not somethin' right now?"

"Oh we are certainly somethin', alright. You know what I mean, Roo."

That she did, which is why Karui sighed.

"Seriously, you insufferable prick, I just don't want something happening to you out there. I finally came around to liking that ugly mug of yours."

"So there's the truth! Only after me for my body!"  
She didn't hesitated to sock him in the arm, Kiba laughing. He's expression did soften a bit though, before he spoke again.

"Nothing is gonna happen to me. If I remember the line-up they explained correctly, with your skill set we'll more than likely be in the same squad. So you watch my back and I'll cover your ass. Okay? Besides I'm one of the top ninja outta my age group. Have a little faith, foxy locks."

Karui realized that was his second good nickname of the night. Also his eyes were honest. He truly believed in his own words. Then, quite unexpectedly, Kiba dropped her hands to place his on her cheeks. He lifted her face so that way she would look at him.

"Inuzukas can't say things they don't mean. Dogs can't lie, so the clan policy is honesty and banter, never lies and slander. So believe me when I say both of will get to go on another date Karui."

She glanced at their feet, not sure what to do now. This was one of those situations she read about countlessly, and even though it wasn't that big of a thing, she could remember how she was supposed to reply.

He was a goof. He was boneheaded, crazy haired, and handsome, but still a goof. And she didn't want to think that, in such a short a span of time, she had fallen for him.

But when he said things like that, looked at her the way he did, Karui found it hard not think otherwise.

Karui pulled one his hands away and clasped her own over it. Then she began yanking him towards the exit, quickly. Kiba followed her and gave one last look at his friends. They were fine, he concluded, and everything would work out in the end.

They stepped out into the night sky, underneath humming lampposts and twinkling stars. The two walked for about two blocks, Karui having no real destination. Then she stopped short, sighed, and looked up at the sky.

He kept his mouth shut just so he could watch her. She was different. Karui was the easy-going, quick-tempered, but gorgeous kind of different. And he was afraid that he might have fallen for her hard. But when he watched her face soften in thought, recalled that smile she own shot at him, he could help but be okay with that.

"You know, you can let go of my hand at any moment." He said quietly. Instead of her letting go from embarrassment, she squeezed it a little before turning to him. Kiba froze at the smile she was giving him, a lump forming in his throat.

Karui closed the distance between them, so that way their chests were almost touching.

Kiba's cheeks colored a little and he foolishly closed his eyes as she leaned into him. He had been expecting another kiss, but when he opened his eyes with his lips still puckered, Kiba realized he was wrong. In his jacket pocket was a slip of folded paper.

"You better write me when this whole alliance war thing is over okay? I don't exactly know when I'll be able to come back, after all." Karui grinned, knowing well she perfectly teased him.

Kiba went slack jaw, not sure what to say. Before he could get a chance to, a certain voice could be heard in the distance.

"Oooh what a beautiful beeellllllaaaa noche!" Kaki was singing as she walked toward her master, Akamaru surprisingly not by her side. The vixen ran through Karui's legs before doing the same to Kiba. "You, my fine sire, have raised one hell of gentlemen. I haven't been treated that well in all my life!"

The fox then hiccupped and began to wobble. Karui shook her head.

"Kaki, where did you find grape juice?"

"Inuzukas have a very good collection 'hic' if you can get to it." The vixen hopped up and Karui instinctively caught her. Kaki gave Kiba a look, "Akie's fine by the way. Had him home a while ago so he could put the pups to bed. Not ours, a'course, at least not yet!" The summon gave a strange, drunk laugh.

Karui's face went scarlet at what that meant for Kiba and her, but Kiba just howled with mirth.

"Well, we are engaged, right?"


End file.
